The Brotherhood
by saffron8
Summary: This is a story fueled with blood, duels and a brotherhood that stick together through everything
**~ This story may not make sense to many of you. I wrote it for my friend, it's based on true (exaggerated) events so it may seem crazy at first but, if you stick with it, you might just enjoy! It has touches of SOA and Fight Club in it but the characters are all OCs! Anyways! Enjoy and follow if you like! ~**

A story starts somewhere because every story has a beginning but every story has an ending too. This story began on a somewhat quiet night, nobody knew what was lurking beneath the shadows. Perhaps the only things hiding from the crowd of friends were their own demons but they were aware of them...surely they had at least that under control but time would tell.

Again, Sapphire was caught up in her thoughts, her own illusions. Clara waved a hand in front of Sapphire's face, "you ok?" she asked with her bright smile. Sapphire nodded but she wasn't ok, she could sense something in the air. She knew something was about to happen but she couldn't tell what so she didn't want to unnecessarily worry Clara so she ignored her instinct, something she was quite good at. The two girls didn't know what lay ahead. See, they were heading to a party that night- one that didn't come with an invitation. They couldn't quite remember where they had heard about the party but they had heard who was going and that was enough.

The pair entered the club; a manky old place that smelled of vomit and sweat. It had a bad sense to it but the two girls were attracted to dark things so the bad atmosphere only fuelled their adrenaline. It seemed quiet but the night was young. The girls took their seats at the bar and the barman greeted them, "welcome to Low Keys, are you guys new around here?"

"Pfft, no!" Sapphire lied. The barman smiled as if to say that he knew they weren't from around here but he never warned them about what was to come.

The girls got their drinks, a non-alcoholic for Clara who was far more sensible than Sapphire and liked to keep a straight head. A small, thin boy brushed past them, nearly knocking the drinks from their hands. He spun around and raised his hands in defence, "sorry!" he said. Sapphire frowned, the boy looked very young and she wondered how he'd gotten in to the club but she was happy when he asked, "D'you wanna smoke?"

Sapphire nodded as if she was used to this and Clara followed her lead. They followed the boy out into another room and the boy introduced himself as James. Clara and Sapphire exchanged a look before acquainting themselves with the friendly stranger. "I used to have long hair, you know?" he said, suddenly turning his head to the girls, "It was a very _long_ time ago".

The way James said that sent a shiver down the girls' spines. James finally got his hands on the spliff so the three headed out to the smoking area and began passing it around. It eased Sapphire's mood a little, she didn't feel so uneasy about the place but Clara still had her good judgement, luckily.

A handsome guy by the name of Drake entered the club, he was tall and his crutch seemed to add to his character, he wore a beanie and glasses. He moved somewhat freely about the floor, as if every stride was a n observance of the crowd surrounding him- like he couldn't trust any of them with his back turned, "Sapphire!" he called out. The pair knew each other, they had been texting prior the party and they were happy to see each other. Sapphire ran up to him and hugged him, "I didn't know you would be here!"

"I heard you were coming so I made sure to come" he said with a goofy smile which put a smile on Sapphire's face. "I have something to show you! Wait here!"

With that, Drake excitedly rushed out, as fast as his crutch could carry him. Clara appeared behind Sapphire, "So, how is everything going?"

Sapphire giggled and Clara did the same.

"I met this cool guy called Antoine" said Clara, "Here he is now! I'll introduce you guys!"

Antoine skipped up. He was cute alright, he had curly brown hair and he almost matched the height of Sapphire, Clara was a lot smaller. Sapphire figured the pair would make a cute couple. Clara introduced the two and Antoine messed up Sapphire's hair as a greeting. The trio were in the midst of conversation when they heard a thump of a microphone, "hello? Can everybody hear me?"

They looked up to see a guy with long curly, brown hair standing atop a bench. He was cool for sure and he took it all in his stride. He had a lovely voice and, when he spoke, everybody listened. "The name is Oliver" he continued, " I noticed that we have a few newcomers tonight so that's why I've decided to introduce myself and give a bit of an introduction to my club-"

" _my_ club" they heard someone scowl

"-Who's that?"

Nobody dared to answer so Oliver continued on, "So! This club has been around for quite some time and it's earned itself a bit of a name. People call us The Brotherhood! Many of us play musical instruments and such but, if there's one thing we share in common, that is that we all enjoy...violence and blood"

Sapphire and Clara jumped back, startled by the guy's sudden confession but, at the same time, there was something that drew them in. It was as if the darkness had a definite light at the end of the tunnel that only the two girls were aware of. Oliver sensed this and he smiled at them.

"Why don't you two get up here and introduce yourselves?" Oliver said. It sounded more like a command than a suggestion so the girls felt obliged to step up on to the bench beside Oliver as he handed Clara the microphone.

"Hu-hello?" Clara said. Antoine smiled up at her, making her feel more comfortable. "I am Clara and this is my friend Sapphire...nice to meet you all"

The crowd nodded up at the two girls, awaiting more from them. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves?" Oliver mumbled, again this felt more like a command than a suggestion.

"Let me", Sapphire whispered, taking the microphone, "We're from outside town and we already know a few of you here..."

Oliver waited before stepping back up beside the girls. He took the microphone, "I have to say that I did expect more from you two but we'll wait and see, won't we?"

Sapphire and Clara stepped down, feeling a little intimidated but welcomed at the same time.

"I will say that I like you two already and I think everyone else can say the same?"

Drake appeared behind Sapphire, "hell yeah!" he shouted, along with the agreement of many of the others.

"So...we have a sort of initiation ceremony with The Brotherhood if you girls are up to it?" Oliver said with another killer smile.

Sapphire and Clara exchanged another look, they had no idea what they were getting themselves in to but they liked the group and they wanted to be a part of it, it felt like a sudden approval and acceptance to the girls. They could finally feel a part of something so, with a quick nod of their heads, Oliver was down on their level and explaining the rules to the girls. The girls were too pumped with adrenaline and excitement that they didn't take in anything Oliver said except that they had to fight...each other?!

"Wait, what?" Sapphire gasped, "Isn't there any other way? Clara is my best friend and I don't want to hurt her!"

The crowd laughed and booed the girls, "There is one way but you'll fail it" Oliver said with a laugh, "You two could fight me if you're willing to?"

Sapphire and Clara looked to Drake and Antoine for guidance and Antoine nodded. Drake didn't seem too convinced but he nodded anyways. James shook his head as did many others but this only gave the girls more determination to pass the task. The girls turned back to Oliver and nodded, "we accept" they said in unison.


End file.
